Polyphenolic compounds reportedly exert protective effects on the age-related diseases targeted in this Center: heart disease, cancer, vision disorders, bone health and obesity. The overall aims of the Analytical Core are to provide new knowledge on these issues through support of the individual research projects included in this proposal, development of new analytical methods for polyphenolic compounds in various foods and assessment of the biological effects of selected species. The Analytical Core is comprised of three components - The Accelerator Mass Spectrometry (AMS) Laboratory at Purdue University;a group of laboratories referred to as the Bioanalytical Laboratories at Purdue;and a cluster of laboratories on the Purdue University campus referred to as the Behavior/Clinical Laboritories. The latter includes PRIDE (Purdue Resource for Integrative Dietetics and Exercise) with expertise in behavioral/clinical research combined with the Genera! Clinical Research Center of the Indiana University School of Medicine. Each component has its own specific aims. The AMS laboratory will 1) measure isotopes for the research projects in the Center;2) Develop new sensitive assessment methods and 3) Increase sample preparation capacity. The Behavioral/Clinical Component of the Analytical Core will 1) Provide advice and analytical services to the Research Projects and 2) Explore the effects of selected botanical products on appetite, food choice and energy balance. The Bioanalytical Component will 1) Chemically analyze biological samples;2) Test botanical formulations;and 3) isolate botanicals components.